


High School Musical (Seventeen Edition)

by KageyamaYuuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mansae Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamaYuuki/pseuds/KageyamaYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol is Pledis High School's most popular student and basketball team captian. Yoon Jeonghan is Pledis High School's pretty new student and becomes a member of the scholastic decathlon team. What happens when the two meet in a random karaoke event during the winter break before school term commences? Find out more as this author-nim decides to put random ships and tweak the storyline~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Say the name! It's a new author-nim~! This is my first Seventeen fic so please bear with me and this story will be based off High School Musical with a few changes here and there. I won't be following the exact story but I'll keep things as original as I can, no promises.
> 
> Asian Fanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1141623/high-school-musical-seventeen-edition-seventeen-highschoau-mansaeera
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/77273805-high-school-musical-seventeen-edition

"That's it, son! Now break it left!"

"Like this, Dad?"

"That's my boy, Cheolie! I want to see that in the game, you understand me, son?"

"Haha, of course, Dad! Don't worry about us, we definitely bag the win like we always do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is New Year's Eve in the land of Seoul, and the last night of vacation. The ski lodge of Star Hill Resort is alive with excitement as the inhabitants enjoy the festivities. Choi Seungcheol and his family from Daegu spent their winter vacation enjoying their stay in there, a good distance from the school Seungcheol attends, Pledis High School. From what seemed to be a last night hogging the lodge's gym for basketball practice with his coach father, his mother got him and his older brother down to the lounge for the New Year's Eve party.

With his older brother nowhere to be seen now, the black-haired boy aimlessly walks around as he greets the partygoers, his mind dwelling on his pratice earlier with his father. Seongcheol is the school's basketball team Pledis Boyz's captain and as strict as his father with his teammates but because of that, Pledis Boyz is well-known for having excellent teamwork.

As Seungcheol grabs a glass of fruit punch, he thinks of his fellow teammates and friends outside of the team. He smiles. No other people can compare to the kind of friends his has. He sighs, a small silly grin appearing on his features. He missed his best friends, wondering what they are up to at this moment as he fiddles with the glass in his hands. He then looks around, trying to find somebody interesting to talk to.

Meanwhile, at another spot in the lounge, another boy with past shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and soft angelic features is there, sitting on a beanbag. Yoon Jeonghan stares into the selfie cam of his phone as he checks his face and grimaces. Urgh, his sister pranked him into wearing rose-tinted lip balm again. He runs his long slender fingers through his hair, feeling the silkiness of it. Jeonghan is not really fond of his sister's shampoo and conditioner recommendations but he has to admit, this product is actually comfortable and smooth.

 

Locking his phone, Jeonghan stares at the crowd in front of him. From what he could be doing now which is a little reading and listening to his favourite songs, his books were taken away and was forced to go 'mingle' around in the party. He got his hair pulled in all directions by his mother and sister to achieve the perfect hairstyle only to leave it loose in the end, powdered in make-up only to have it off save for the tinted lip balm and got him into various outfits because they think every one of them look 'absolutely divine' on him. Letting out another sigh, Jeonghan tries to find some peace in the noisy lounge.

"Hey. You're alone too?"

The blonde haired boy looks up in front of him. There stands Seungcheol, who went wandering around the crowd and came across Jeonghan, who somehow stuck out from the other partygoers. Jeonghan's lips curves into a shy sheepish smile at the other boy as he nods, gesturing him to take a seat on the beanbag beside him. Taking note of the invitation, Seungcheol proceeds to sit beside him. Before he can say a word, the host of the party's voice booms throughout the lounge.

"Alright~! That was awesome performance from Raina and Lizzy! How's that, people?" The crowd cheers in excitement, wanting more of the lively and turnt-up atmosphere. The host steps off the stage as two spotlights move around the crowd, the crowd anticipating the moment. The spotlights circle around for a few more seconds before stopping on two people, namely Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who stare at each other in genuine shock and surprise. Raina and Lizzy, both graduates from Pledis High School, giggle as they see their basketball captain junior being picked.

 

"Omo~ Seungcheol-sshi got picked~" laughs Raina. "We must be lucky to be here to actually see our little basketball captain sing~" Lizzy gives the surprised boys hard pats, smiling brightly at them.

"Break a leg, you little dork! And you too, cutie." Lizzy sends a wink at Jeonghan, who in turn, can only nod slightly as he glances at Seungcheol. He can sing, alright. He has been on stage a couple of times before. But what about the guy beside him? Is he nervous? Does he want to pull out? Could it be, that he might be tone deaf? All of these thoughts are pulled back as Seungcheol gets up, a playful grin enhancing his chiseled features. He holds out his hand to Jeonghan.

"You can sing, right?" Seungcheol asks. "If it's a show they want, a show they'll get."

Jeonghan stares at the boy standing before him in admiration. He smiles and takes the hand offered to him before the two head over to the stage, taking a few deep breaths to calm themselves. Jeonghan, because he has never sang a duet before and Seungcheol, because he has never been on stage his entire life. Seungcheol takes a glance at the boy beside him, nodding slightly in confirmation, putting his trust into him. The host passed the two microphones and leaves the stage again, leaving the two alone with the stagelights dimming out for a beautiful night atmosphere.

After a few moments, the music finally comes on. Seungcheol immedietely recognizes the melody, one of the songs he only practised singing in the bathroom and nowhere else, the song called [Start of Something New]. Seungcheol has always been the rapper type since he is a natural jock, but he likes to sing as a hobby, a fact that nobody aside from his family and closest friends know. Jeonghan, however, is unfamiliar to the tune. And yet... He feels all sense of familiarity coming to him. Music has always been his life and soul. He adapts quickly to the song, taking glances at the karaoke screen. The black-haired male begins to sing, making sure he sings from the stomach instead of straining his voice with his throat.

 

[natseol go meon gireul, hemaedan yeotjyo  
tto dareun naui kkumeun, jeobeo dun chaero]

 

The crowd cheers as they hear the richly smooth deep voice of Seungcheol. Jeonghan listens in amazement. He feels that his heart has skipped a beat at this wonderful voice. He does not have much time to gawk at the other boy as his turn comes.

 

[nan mitji anhat jyo, bol su eomneun geon  
maeumeul yeoreo yaman ireoke bol su inneunde]

 

Seungcheol's jaw nearly dropped at the sound he is hearing. "Soft... Gentle... and so, so velvety." he thinks. The crowd seem to agree with him as they let out louder cheers, a majority of them swooning over the blond haired boy beside him. Jeonghan is the very image of an angel, dressed in pure white with his soft features and silky hair to compliment. But what really and truly makes him the angel everybody is looking at now is his unique, soft, but powerful voice, drawing the people to him with almost no effort. As the two boys sing, in comes the chorus part, where the real deal is. The chemistry that is about to happen begins when Seungcheol and Jeonghan bring their voices together.

 

[Oh I know, cheoeum bon sungan, nareul kkaeuneun, geu gaseum tteollim  
ije nunbusin, baro geudaereul, nae gaseumi arabon geojyo, oh~  
geudae du nuneul bomyeon, neukkil su isseo (neukkil su isseo)  
Oh, uri ye sijageul]

 

The results of that, is perfect harmonization and sparks brighter than the New Year's Day fireworks that gets the crowd going wild. Seungcheol and Jeonghan turn to gaze into each other's eyes, smiling as they sing their hearts out. Before they know it, the song ends. A huge round of applause rings throughout the entire lounge. Seungcheol glances down at the audience to see his two female seniors literally squealing and jumping like little kids, obviously swooned over by the outstanding performance. He then turns to Jeonghan, raising his hand.

 

"My name's Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan stares at the hand presented before him, looking into Seungcheol's eyes again. He smiles as he takes his hand to shake it. "Yoon Jeonghan. We really did give them a great show, huh?" Seungcheol laughs a little at the words.

 

"We sure did. By the way, your voice was like... Wow."

"Haha~ Thank you. Your voice sounded great too. I mean, I never thought my voice would actually sound good with someone else's."

"Me neither." Seungcheol muses, impressed with himself. "Well, since the fireworks went off... I should go and wish my parents 'Happy New Year'." Jeonghan hums in agreement.

"Me as well. Um... Seungcheol?"

"Yeah?"

 

"Is it alright if I get your number?" Jeonghan asks, getting his phone out to unlock it. "Just in case we don't cross paths after this?" Seungcheol could have sworn his heart stopped for some reason.

Nodding quickly, the black-haired male took out his own phone and the two exchange numbers, taking a quick selca on each of their phones. After that, Jeonghan goes on ahead, leaving Seungcheol staring after him as the winter air plays with his hair. He then turns to gaze at the selca he took with the angelic boy, smiling at it as he sets it as his wallpaper.

"Yoon Jeonghan..."


	2. Get'cha Head In the Game (Or Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boonon voice* CHYEAH I KNOW I'M ONLY 17 I ONLY GOT A FEW DOLLARS--
> 
> Anyway, I'm back with the second chapter of good stuff and this time, we're gonna meet the rest of the gang! The Pledis Girlz may or may not appear, but I really want them to so I'll give them minor roles in the story. Also, I have decided to make Ailee Woozi's gal in this because seriously they look too good together to let go, so I'll make Ailee like, 2-3 years older than Woozi for this story? Dino will be paired with a random noona character, an original character who's gonna be Coups' cousin who's a few months older than Dino but I'm not too concerned with the other pairings because the main is Jeongcheol, the Troy and Gabriella duo, and as I mentioned before, I will only follow certain parts of the original storyline and pair the Seventeen members as I deem crazily amusing in order to make this more.... Seventeen-ish? Well, enjoy!
> 
> CHAPTER START~~

A week has passed since the memorable New Year's Eve Party and the school term has finally commenced. Pledis High School's activities are also in full swing with the students mingling around, telling stories of their vacations and what not. Seungcheol rides in through the school gates on his pitch black Suzuki motorcycle as students immediately greet him. The basketball captain has always been popular due to his many charms and skills, hence making him the most popular student of Pledis High School. After parking his ride and greeting the excited students, an arm suddenly wraps itself around Seuncheol's shoulder. It is none other than Hansol Vernon Chwe, one of his teammates and his junior.

"Ayo Coupsssss~" Vernon holds a basketball in hand, grinning at Seungcheol. "How's vacation? You looked like you had fun in those pics on Instagram. Really though, just you and your dad basketballing the whole vacation? In a snowboarding resort?" Seungcheol laughs as he and the younger boy bump fists. "It WAS fun, excuse you. We have a big game against Monsta X, so yeah. More practice. How's your vacation?" Vernon sighs.

"Kinda okay." the younger boy shrugs. "I went to New York with my family for a few days and that's it." Seungcheol inches closer to Vernon as he smiles knowingly. "Oh~? No Diva Boo and Joshua for the rest of the vacation? Don't think I didn't see that picture Seungkwan posted on Instagram before he took it down, thanks to you." Vernon blushes as he makes one of his meme-worthy faces, his jaw dropping slightly. "C-Coups! If you bring that up again, I'm gonna kick that smart ass of yours, whether you're my senior or not." The black-hair boy chuckles as he ruffles Vernon's hazel brown hair, getting a 'yah' in response. He looks around him, turning back to Vernon.

"Where are the other two?" Seungcheol asks. "Don't tell me they're still not over with their 'couple getaway'--" A deep cough sounds behind him, making him and Vernon turn towards the said duo, teammates Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, also known by the entire school as 'Meanie Couple'. Mingyu has his arm wrapped around Wonwoo's waist, grinning at the oldest and youngest. Wonwoo punches Seungcheol not-so-lightly on the side, earning a yowl from him.

"At least we have something else other than basketball to get obessed over, Captain." the emo-looking boy laughs, poking at the fact that Seungcheol is still single. "Even Woozi and Dino got themselves pretty noonas to date~" Mingyu chimes in with a teasing tone. The oldest pouts at their statements, about to retaliate before he gets interupted by loud squealing from the gates. Vernon again makes one of his faces before face-palming at the sight before him.

Driving through the gates in a roofless hot pink Porsche is none other than the school's BooSoonSeok gag trio; Kwon Soonyoung, widely known as the school's genius choreographer Hoshi, is sitting at the front seat, doing his signature pose. Lee Seokmin, known as Dokyeom or DK for short, is driving the car, smiling his wide gummy smile as he greets the students around them. And the one standing up at the back of the car rocking shades with his adorable school uniform bow ribbon? That is Boo Seungkwan, the sassiest superdiva of Pledis High School and Jeju Island's 'poster boy'.

Vernon cringes a little at the dorky sight while the older three look on with amusement. But as he scans the car, Vernon is damn sure he has NEVER felt so much secondhand embarassment all his life. Sitting next to Seungkwan is the school's gentlemanly 'American Hyung', Joshua Hong, his other boyfriend aside from Seungkwan. Apparently, this gentleman is currently wearing a matching pair of shades and rocking his beautiful-ass head to 'Hotline Bling' blasting through the car's speakers. As the car passes the four jocks, Seungkwan waves both his arms at Vernon, blowing kisses at him as he speaks in his 'low quality English', as Vernon calls it.

"VERNONIE BABEH~! I mish yoh sho much!" Seungkwan cooed, reverting back to Korean. "Don't just stay at the court, okay?" Joshua turns over to Vernon, pushing down his shades enough to reveal his sparkling cat-like eyes, doing a telephone hand sign as he speaks in English. "Hansol, babe. Why didn't you call me on your cellphone~?" Vernon lets out a groan of frustration as he covers his bright red embarrassed face. Seungcheol pats the younger's back. Mingyu whistles as he hears the cheesy words from both Vernon's boyfriends. "Wowie, I wish Wonu-ah could say things like that to me for once." Wonwoo, pretending to be irked by the words, pinches Mingyu on his sides.

"So much about Joshua wanting a part in BooSoonSeok, huh?" Seungcheol says, still quite amused by the whole thing. Vernon lets out a sigh of defeat. "I'm so done with those two." Vernon finally speaks up. "I totally get Seungkwan since he's such a drama queen but Josh... He's the vice-captain of the scholastic decathlon team for God's sake!" The three older jocks chuckle as they take their poor junior under their wing, walking to their respective classes as the bell rings.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at another part of the school near the principal's office, Jeonghan, clad in his new school uniform and his hair tied up into a neat ponytail with a new blue ribbon, walks nervously as his mother and Vice Principal Kim Yeon-soo discuss his first day of school. There are butterflies in his stomach and taking deep breaths apparently does not help at all. Jeonghan glances at his mother, trying to make her notice his discomfort as he whispers to her. "Mom... I don't know anyone here. It's gonna be so awkward!"

Mrs Yoon turns to her nervous son, cupping his cheeks gently. "Hannie, it's natural to feel nervous on your first day of school. You'll do great, honey. You always do. I want to make sure you enjoy school life and not bury yourself in your books all the time thanks to your prim and proper old school. That's why I chose this school for you in the first place. You said you like it, right?" Jeonghan slowly nods, remembering the day he came to the empty school during the vacation to enroll.

The atmosphere itself is perfect, just like he always dreamed of. And with all the students in, it feels even better! Jeonghan is now anticipating lessons with that kind of atmosphere, lively and exciting compared to his previous dull school life. With a small smile, the blonde looked at his mother. "Thanks, Mom. I feel a whole lot better now." Mrs Yoon smiles back at her precious son, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Be yourself" Mrs Yoon says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her son's ear. "Just be Yoon Jeonghan and never turn back. Fighting~" And with that, as they approach the class Jeonghan is supposed to be in, Jeonghan waves his mother goodbye and thanks the vice principal before waiting outside to be introduced to the class. He takes another deep breath, finally relaxing himself as he stares at the door.

"You can do this, Yoon Jeonghan. No turning back!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are going on as usual in the said class, where students clump in no matter their age and Seungcheol sits at his table, reminiscing back on that fateful New Year's Eve night. He could never forget that flawless long blonde hair, pretty twinkling eyes and that sweet angelic voice. Seungcheol takes out his phone and stares at his wallpaper. The beautiful guy that mesmerized Seungcheol when he sang with him looked too good to be true. Perhaps he really is a God-sent angel from the heavens? Is God so cruel to part them only to have no clue if they could ever meet again? Seungcheol has no idea. He does not have enough time to daydream as someone takes his phone away from him. Seungcheol jolts up in surprise as his phone slips away from his hands. He looks above him, only to see Mingyu holding onto it who is staring at it with a amused look.

"Coups-hyung! Who's that cute chick with you?" Mingyu fakes a surprised gasp, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Daaaaaaamn~ She looks fine-- OW! Wonu-ah...!" Wonwoo sends Mingyu a silent glare, making him hand over Seungcheol's phone back to him. Vernon's snickering can be heard from the nearby table, that soon ended when Seungkwan and Joshua shower him with kisses upon arriving to class.

Seungcheol sends Mingyu a glare of his own as he takes his phone back, locking it. He looks around the class. Seokmin and Soonyoung are at their tables, going all lovey-dovey with each other like an ahjusshi-ahjumma couple. The Meanie Couple are flirting with each other again, lost in a world of their own. Seungkwan and Joshua keep teasing Vernon, who is enjoying their attention despite the embarrassment he has to bear with. At another corner at the back of the class, Seungcheol sees the school's 'Chinaline', one of the heartthrobs Wen Junhui, commonly known as Jun and his boyfriend, the school's b-boy Xu Minghao, who goes under the stagename The8. Jun is helping Minghao with his Korean study since Minghao enrolled into Pledis the last year from China and had trouble speaking Korean at first, and also his fellow Chinaman grasped the language better. Minghao gives little thankful smiles and nods as he slowly pronounces the words.

Seungcheol smiles. Minghao's Korean is definitely improving by leaps and bounds thanks to Jun. "That was how they got closer and started dating, after all" he muses, in his thoughts. Looking at the front of the class, the basketball captain sees the shortest (and cutest but the dealiest) one of his best friends, Lee Jihoon, known as the school's genius composer Woozi, is sending a text at his table, humming as he does. Seungcheol cannot help but smile, he and Woozi had been friends with Ailee, Woozi's girlfriend, since their freshmen year when Ailee was a senior. The basketball captain clearly remembers the day during graduation day, when Woozi finally confessed his bottled up feelings of love towards his senior. As for Ailee, that was the first time Seungcheol or Woozi ever saw her cry. But they were tears of happiness, accepting the short boy's confession wholeheartedly. And from that day on, even when Ailee graduated, Woozi and Ailee were never separated, connected through sweet calls, fluffy dates and beautiful love songs.

As Seungcheol turns away from Woozi, he sees the youngest of his friends, Lee Chan, fondly nicknamed by his peers as Dino. The boy is showing off his Micheal Jackson-style moves to his nerdy beauty girlfriend, Seungcheol's young cousin, Choi Damin, who in turn watches him in awe before praising him. Seungcheol used to be overprotective of his female cousin, but eventually he came to entrust Dino with Damin's happiness. However, since that day, Damin has been pestering her older cousin to get himself a love life instead of just getting his head in the game all the time, which the latter finds nearly impossible to do and always rubs his 'single' status on him despite the amount of fangirls he accumulated over the years.

The sound of footsteps interrupts Seungcheol's thoughts as the homeroom teacher comes in, making the students rush back to their own places before greeting him. The teacher nods in acknowledgement, getting the class to settle down. The old man places his books onto his desk and stares at the class. He clears his throat,

 

"Alright class," the teacher began. "Welcome back to school. And before we start sharing stories of your winter vacation and I hope I hear something different other than basketball, Mr. Choi Seungcheol." The class laugh and snicker as Seungcheol smiles sheepishly. The teacher picks up a piece of paper from his folder.

"As I was saying... Before we get to that topic, let's welcome a new student to this lively class, shall we?" The class gasps in awe at the mention of a newcomer. The teacher turns to the door, tapping his desk with his cane twice. At the sound, the door slides open and the said newcomer walks in.

In bewilderment, Seungcheol stares at the new student from head to toe, as if a being from the heavens descended upon this very class. Strawberry blonde hair with that familiar silky shine... Smooth and fair porcelain-like skin... Pretty pearl-like eyes accompanied by long eyelashes... Heck, even the way the person walks is majestic! Seungcheol observes at the newcomer, getting a eerily familiar vibe from him. He wants to make sure he does not make the wrong guess. As the newcomer stops and stands in front of the class, the teacher nods at him.

 

"Welcome to Pledis High School, young man. Do introduce yourself to the class." The newcomer nods, bowing at the class as he smiles. The words that come out from his pretty mouth is all Seungcheol needs to confirm his assumptions.

"My name is Yoon Jeonghan. Please take care of me. I hope that all of us would get along~"

With a mental fanboy scream, Seungcheol did not take his eyes off the boy, genuinely in disbelief. He pinches himself to see if he was dreaming, it stings, no doubt the person before him is the very same person he met at the New Year's Ever party. The boy named Yoon Jeonghan whom he sang his first karaoke with and the one who posed in his selca picture on his phone. The basketball captain's head is in a muddle, actually taking his cousin's nagging into consideration.

"Maybe.... Maybe I won't just get my head in the game after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand woohoo~ I completed the second chapter! It's hella long, I know. But I did my best. I used a few references here and there from the vocal unit's "Chocolate" and Vernon, Coups and Woozi ft. Ailee's "Q&A". Some references are from "Mansae", as originally intended AND OMG I'M SO EXCITED FOR SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK TOMORROW AND I WATCHED THE TEASERS. PLEDIS AND SEVENTEEN HAVE NO CHILL AT ALL. GOD I CANNOT CONTAIN MY FEELSSSSSSS--
> 
>  
> 
> *Ahem* Anyway, do support Seventeen's comeback, our boys are gonna need all the support they could get without our poor Wonu who's still sick and can't paticipate in the promotions. Chapter 3 will be up by probably next weekend and thank you for taking your time to read this. Annyeong~~ <3


	3. What I've Been Looking For (Have I?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO PEOPLE I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK WAS SO FREAKING LIT OMG I CAN'T EVEN AND ALSO JEON WONWOW IS BACK--
> 
> So yeah, on to the next order of business, which is Jeonghan meeting the rest of the gang and what not. But it doesn't stop here~ Don't we all love surprises? Changing bits and pieces of the original story is actually kinda fun, it's AJU NICE.
> 
> ......
> 
> Okay, I'll stop. On to the story~~

Jeonghan is unable to bring himself to trust his eyes, as they fall on the boy he met and sang with at the New Year's Eve party. The butterflies in his stomach rise again, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Just as he thought that they would never cross paths again after that meaningful duet, they did. The blonde feels all of the class' gazes on him, but none has pierced deeper than those of the familiar black-haired boy sitting near the back of the class, Choi Seungcheol. Still taken aback by surprise, Jeonghan mindlessly nods as the teacher tells him to take an empty seat by the window, which is also beside Seungcheol's seat, much to his relief because he doesn't know anybody else aside from him.

 

Shakily taking out his notepad and pencil case, Jeonghan feels something slip under his elbow. He turns to see a little folded yellow note, picking it up before taking a look beside him. Seungcheol smiles awkwardly at the boy, nodding at him as he gestures him to read the note. Turning back to the said note, Jeonghan flips it open to read it, breaking into a small smile at the words written on it, feeling his worries and uneasiness fading away.

 

[Welcome to Pledis, Class-Seventeen! Still remember me? (*≧∀≦*)]

 

Chuckling softly at the welcome message and cute emoticon, Jeonghan took out a pen and wrote a reply before slipping the note back on Seungcheol's desk. Seungcheol immediately picked the note up to read the reply. The basketball captain grins charmingly, causing Jeonghan to turn away bashfully.

 

[Hey~ :3 I didn't think I'd see you here, Seungcheol. This is a great coincidence~]

 

Seungcheol chuckles, turning to the pretty boy beside him. He quickly writes a reply below Jeonghan's, placing the piece of paper again on his desk. Feeling the note under his elbow again, Jeonghan quickly read it, starting from the top. The boy can't help but smile at the message, feeling a lot better than when he stepped into the class.

 

[After class, I'll introduce you to my gang. They're really nice guys! We can go show you around the school too :D]

 

Jeonghan turns back to Seungcheol, who is anxiously waiting for Jeonghan's reply as he drums his desk lightly. The blonde leans in to give Seungcheol a light tap on the shoulder. Seungcheol looks up only to see Jeonghan nod and smile brightly at the suggestion before turning back to the front. The basketball captain feels a wide smile tug at his lips, still unable to believe that his singing partner at the party actually came as a transfer student to this school. A warm fuzzy feeling envelopes Seungcheol's heart as he thinks about introducing Jeonghan to his eleven dorky best friends and his cousin. Seungcheol got so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a piece of chalk flying at nearly 100 km/h towards him, hitting him square in the forehead.

 

"For the fifth time, Choi Seungcheol-sshi" the teacher speaks sternly but with no malice, holding another piece of chalk in his hand. "Will you share your story of your vacation with the class? Refrain yourself from staring at Yoon Jeonghan-sshi and pay attention." The basketball captain winces at the intensity of the hit, his face red with embarrassment as his classmates start snickering at his reaction, Vernon and Mingyu's merciless snorts sounding among them, those bastards.

 

For some reason, Seungcheol's eyes move to Jeonghan. The blonde-haired boy has a hand cupping his mouth, laughing softly, that attractive laugh, at the basketball captain. Jeonghan notices the gaze, taking away his hand before mouthing a 'sorry' with a sheepish smile on his face. Seungcheol groans internally, getting up from his chair to walk to the front and talk about his basketball practice-filled vacation.

 

"This is one interesting morning..." Seungcheol thinks, rubbing the red sore spot on his forehead.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes agonizingly slowly as the students work on drama class and scripts, considering that the annual school festival is coming up in autumn along with the decathlon team showdown and all of the classes are working hard on performances and dramas to make it a success. Nevertheless, the class ends after a good three hours with the school bell ringing for lunch break, much to the students' relief. Seungcheol managed to reserve a full table at the cafeteria for the gang, which they find unusual because they rarely do so because they usually sit in small groups or as couples and also the tables are usally occupied by the seniors, who happen to want to sit somewhere else today.

 

One by one, the students of Pledis Class-Seventeen take their seats at the said table with their trays of lunch. All are present save for the one who invited them, Seungcheol. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Vernon exchange glances with each other, wondering what is taking their leader so long as the others busy themselves with their food.

 

"What's taking Coups hyung so long?" Mingyu picks at the dried tomatoes on his pasta, feeding them to Wonwoo, who wholeheartedly eats. Vernon shrugs as he digs into his Hawaiian chicken pizza. The tallest turns to Seungcheol's young cousin, Damin, who is busy doting on Dino. The girl seems to read Mingyu's mind as she responses.

 

"The last time I saw Cheolie oppa was fifteen minutes ago." Damin says, pouting her lips a bit as Dino seat playfully snakes an arm around her waist. "I think the new student was with him too. They seem to know each other well."

 

"Oh yeeeeeeah~" Soonyoung commented, giggling as Seokmin attacks him with sudden kisses. "He's really good-looking, though. Any girl would kill for that luscious hair, including Daminnie--"

 

"Oh, shut it, Hosh oppa." Damin retorts, smacking Soonyoung's arm. "But I gotta admit, he's one of the most attractive boys I've ever seen aside from you guys, especially Channie~" Dino, nearly squealing at the compliment, pulls Damin closer. "Noona's the best~" Soonyoung rolls his eyes at the sight while Seungkwan makes one of his famous faces of disapproval of cuteness. It then hit Mingyu as he remembered getting a full view of Seungcheol's phone earlier before class started. Again, Wonwoo shoots a silent glare at his playful boyfriend, clearly knowing what is going on in that mischievous mind of his. 

 

Before Mingyu could say anything, the man of the meeting finally shows up... with Pledis Class-Seventeen's new student, Jeonghan. Capturing the whole table's attention, the others look up and stare in awe at him, for the shining beauty standing before them is no lie. Seungcheol takes his seat at one of the two empty spots, gesturing the other boy to sit, which he did. Mingyu takes the chance to poke Seungcheol teasingly, in which backfires with the basketball captain stepping on his foot. Jeonghan smiles shyly at the group, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

 

"This, Jeonghan, is my circle of best friends." Seungcheol introduces the gang, turning to them. "We do separate into smaller groups when we go to other classes. But we're always together, so you won't feel so awkward during your first few weeks." Seungcheol flicks Mingyu's forehead rather hard. "Start the intro as usual, you big oaf and be nice to Jeonghan, you guys. He's your hyung." 

 

"Says the one who went gaga over our new friend and got bull's eyed with chalk." Mingyu pouts mockingly, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. The tallest turns to Jeonghan and grins at him, revealing his little fangs among his pearly whites.

 

"The name's Kim Mingyu." Mingyu introduces himself. "Pledis Class-Seventeen's most handsome basketball player and the school's visual dream tree--"

 

"More like an obnoxious visual lamp post." Vernon snorts, earning a pinch from Joshua, who shakes his head in disapproval. Mingyu glares a little at the younger boy.

 

"So yeah, did you and Coups hyung meet somewhere?" Mingyu asks Jeonghan, who blinks at the nickname.

 

"Yeah, we kinda met at a New Year's Eve party." Jeonghan says, turning his head to Seungcheol. "Does everyone call you that? 'Coups', I mean." Seungcheol laughs a bit.

 

"I made that name myself." Seungcheol explains. "It's S.Coups. 'S' for Seungcheol or Seventeen, and 'Coups' comes from coups d'etat. Seungcheol or Coups, call me whichever you want." Jeonghan chuckles, scooping some of his plate of kimchi fried rice.

 

"I'll just go with 'Seungcheol' for now," the blonde says, in a teasing tone. "Who knows I might call you another name sooner or later?" 

 

Mingyu clears his throat, getting the attention of the table once again. He turns to Wonwoo, nudging him. The silent raven-haired boy looks up at Jeonghan, a small half-smile of acknowledgement tugging at his lips.

 

"Jeon Wonwoo..." the deep voice with a tint of huskiness trails off, making Jeonghan more impressed and fascinated than surprised by it. "If Mingyu ever bothers you, I'll deal with him. He did that to our previous new student, Minghao, last year but it totally backfired. You'll know why." Mingyu lets out a whine of protest at his emo boyfriend, earning a jab on the sides in return. Vernon shakes his head at Mingyu before turning to Jeonghan.

 

"The name's HVC, Hansol Vernon Chwe," the younger boy grins at the blonde. "Most call me 'Vernon', but 'Hansol' is totally fine too. Nice to meet 'cha, hyung." Seungkwan fanboys and claps his hands at the introduction while Joshua just smiles dreamily at their boyfriend, once again causing the poor boy secondhand embarrassment. Soonyoung wraps his arm around Seokmin's, pulling him closer as he faces the others.

 

"WHAT TIME IS I--" Soonyoung shouts, getting cut off by Woozi gets up to smack the boy on the head. The rest of the members yell out the answer anyway, startling Jeonghan.

 

"10 HOUR 10 MINUTE~!" they shouted back with Seokmin screaming randomly in the background , each of them earning the very same smack from the little man, double for Soonyoung, with the exception of Jeonghan, along with a warning about getting his guitar to smack them the next time they do this. Soonyoung continues to introduce himself.

 

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung," the slanted-eyed boy smiles, letting go of Seokmin's arm to pose. "But in Pledis Class-Seventeen, I'm dancer-choreographer Hoshi, in charge of all the dance classes. I hope you can dance well, hyung~" Jeonghan laughs a little. "I'm decent, but hopefully decent enough." Soonyoung turns back to Seokmin, hugging his arm again. Seokmin gets his turn next, breaking into the brightest smile Jeonghan has ever seen.

 

"My name's Lee Seokmin," Seokmin sang out happily, his voice loud and sweet. "I'm also known as happy virus Dokyeom~ Pleased to meet you, Jeonghan hyung! You sort of look like someone from another class, though."

 

"Oh?" Jeonghan blinks. He laughs a little once he realizes. "Ah~ You mean Minki? He's my distant cousin from Pledis Class-Nu'est. A lot of people tell me that we look alike, actually. He was the one who introduced the school to me in the first place." The members look at Jeonghan, then to the table not too far away from them where the five popular members of Pledis Class-Nu'est are sitting, eyeing Choi Minki, known widely as Ren by the school. There are a few differences between the two long-haired males but truly enough, their features are quite similar, leaving the members of Pledis Class-Seventeen stunned for a moment until Woozi smacks all of them back into reality.

 

"Forgive their ridiculous antics, hyung." says the short boy. "And my name is Lee Jihoon, by the way. I'm also known as Woozi, the one in charge of the music production in Pledis Class-Seventeen and the drama club."

 

"Omo, you're a composer?" Jeonghan stares at Woozi in awe. "That's really impressive!" Seungcheol grins as he gives Woozi's shoulder a little squeeze.

 

"He's the pride of the class, y'know." the basketball captain says. "If you hear a really good unfamiliar song blasting through the hallways in the morning, that's Jihoon." Soonyoung lets out a whine.

 

"Aren't I a pride too?" the blue tinted blonde pouts. "I choreograph all of the dance club and drama club's dances! You're terrible, Coups hyung... Some class president you are! At least Seokminnie and the dance club appreciate me!" The members laugh as Soonyoung puffs his cheeks even more as Seokmin pulls him into his tight embrace, rubbing his cheek lovingly against his pouty boyfriend. Woozi shakes his head at the lovey-dovey sight, giving Jeonghan a 'don't-bother-with-those-idiots' look, in which the blonde only nods slowly.

 

"Hey," a hand extends towards Jeonghan, making him look up. It is none other than the school's 'American Hyung' smiling down at him with those adorable cat-like eyes. "My name is Joshua, Hong Jisoo." Joshua introduces himself. "Just call me Joshua, or Jisoo is also fine. I'm the vice president of the scholastic decathlon club. Would you consider joining with me, Seungkwan and Seokmin? We need one more member on our team and the way you outsmarted our science teacher earlier? It was fantastic!"

 

"Thank you, I guess?" Jeonghan laughs, shaking hands with Joshua. "I've always been the dull math and science freak back in my old school. And yeah, I'll think about joining~" Joshua smiles back as he moves aside a bit, revealing the one and only sassy superdiva with his shades on, making Vernon flip again. Seungkwan eyes Jeonghan through his shades, nodding in approval.

 

"You got the pretty hair and the face to go with it," Seungkwan comments, the Jeju-do accent slight in his tone. "BUT just to let you know, I'm Boo Seungkwan of Jeju-do, Pledis Class Seventeen's official MC and the decathlon star. Also, Vernonie and Jisoo hyung are mine. Keep that in mind, Jeonghan hyung." Vernon pokes at the older boy's cheek, half scoffing and half laughing at his introduction. 

 

"Yeah, yeah Booyonce. Everyone gets it." Vernon chuckles affectionately, making Seungkwan pout a little. Joshua, on the other hand, only plants a reassuring kiss at the back of Seungkwan's hand. Jun goes next in the introduction, his arm wrapped protectively around Minghao's shoulder. 

 

"I'm Wen Junhui," the taller one of the two Chinese classmates speaks, his gaze strong and intimidating but cheerfulness shows in his accented voice. "You can call me Jun for short. It's a pleasure to meet you, hyung."

 

"The pleasure is mine, Jun." Jeonghan replies with a smile. He then turns to Minghao, who shyly gazes at him with eyes his curious round eyes. "You were last year's new student?" the blonde asks. The curly haired boy nodded slightly as a small smile slowly tugs at his lips.

 

"M-My name's Xu Minghao," Minghao stutters a little on his words, having a bit of a cute accent as he speaks. "Nice to meet you, hyung." Jun gently praises his timid boyfriend, hugging him close. "You did great, baobei. That was adorable." The words cause the younger boy to blush, which Jeonghan finds adorable as Jun said.

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes at Jun's overly affectionate gestures, in which Jun glares at him at the corner of his eye. Seungcheol sighs a little as he explains to Jeonghan. "Minghao didn't get to fully know all of us during his first few weeks of school when he came and he was in a different class. But there was this one time when Mingyu just went up to Minghao and bothered him nonstop with his jokes until Jun came along, the only one Minghao knew and shares the most classes and club activities with at that time. So Jun went overprotective mode from there onwards."

 

"Ah, I see." Jeonghan slowly nods. "But I think it's really cute in a way." Seungcheol takes a sip of his drink as he hums, turning to the last two, the youngest of the group. Dino perks up first, eager to introduce himself cooly in front of his new hyung. 

 

"Welcome to Pledis, hyung!" the youngest boy begins. "I'm Lee Chan, a.k.a the little giant Dino! I can't wait to see your kind of dance in class, Jeonghan hyung!" Jeonghan chuckles at the adorableness of the child, cupping his mouth. "Aigooo~ That was really cool."

 

Damin speaks last, smiling at Jeonghan as she introduces herself. "And I'm Choi Damin, Cheolie oppa's cousin~ I'm from the Pledis Girlz section of the class. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jeonghan oppa."

 

"Omo~ Seungcheol has a really cute cousin." Jeonghan chuckles at Damin, making her giggle in response. "Nice to meet you too. And... Pledis Girlz section?"

 

"The Pledis Girlz are all the girls in our class, still yet to 'unlock' a classroom for themselves because they're new." Seungcheol explains. "So they'll be using our class for the time being till they earn enough merit points by the end of the year." Jeonghan takes time to grasp the system, understanding it more or less.

 

"Now that we've introduced ourselves," Seungcheol speaks again, holding up his glass. "Let's do the welcome toast?" Everybody agrees, raising their glasses up, clinking them with each other as they warmly welcome Yoon Jeonghan, Pledis High School's new student. 

 

"SAY THE NAME! SEVENTEEN! WELCOME TO PLEDIS JEONGHAN!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time ends on a happy note as students make their way back to their respective classes. Seungcheol acccompanies Jeonghan with the gang back to Pledis Class-Seventeen, chattering away like Jeonghan knew them for years, which makes Seungcheol smile, relieved that the day is going on well for the blonde. The basketball captain gazes at Jeonghan, slowly studying his features. Memories of the past suddenly swirl into his mind, reminding him of the life he had before completely engaging himself into basketball.

 

Seungcheol feels a throb in his heart as he remembers those days. He shakes those thoughts off, mentally scolding himself for drifting away into the past again. Seungcheol turns back to the front, sighing softly to himself. Basketball is my thing now, I won't look back on... that, he says to himself, his determination unwavering. 

 

As they pass by the bulletin board, the gang notices a big poster in bright colours with the words 'Winter School Musical Auditions' written in big letters tacked onto it. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung rush to it excitedly, being the drama fanatics they are.

 

"Omigosh!" Seungkwan squeals, scanning through the roles of the drama. "They're doing a modern version of 'Romeo and Juliet'~! I would TOTALLY go for the main lead but..." The sassy boy then frowns, turning to the rest of the main cast. "Neither Vernonie or Jisoo hyung can be my Romeo and Vernonie suits Jack from Titanic more..." Vernon cringes a little at the thought of himself acting on stage. Joshua smiles sheepishly, his feet shuffling awkwardly. Despite the fact that their boyfriend is a major drama queen, both halfies are very awkward when it comes acting, with Joshua trying to act once but ended up being terribly embarrassed at the end results.

 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung and Seokmin excitedly discuss among themselves, planning to sign up for Romeo and Juliet. Jun looks interestedly at the roles, turning to Minghao for confirmation, in which the cute b-boy hesitates. Mingyu teasingly nudges Wonwoo, wriggling his eyebrows as he pulls him close. Wonwoo just stares blankly at Mingyu in response, not batting an eye. The musical is, as Seungkwan mentioned, the mordern version of 'Romeo and Juliet', the scripts written and the songs produced by Woozi himself. Jeonghan stares at the poster, his arms crossed against his chest. He has always wanted to be in some sort of musical for a stage change, but never had a chance to do it.

 

"Hmm... I might audition for this." the blonde mummurs. Seungcheol hears the words, turning towards Jeonghan in surprise. "Oh, really? If you actually get the role you want, I might just consider coming to watch you." the basketball captain grins. Jeonghan feels his cheeks burning up at the suggestion, unsure if the dark-haired boy is flirting or just messing with him. He slaps the other's arm. "Y-Yah Seungcheol! You're making me blush!" Seungcheol laughs at the cute reaction. He then turns to the poster, going back deep into his thoughts. 

 

"Musicals...." he thinks. "How long has it been since I watched one..? The last time was when he was still--"

 

Seungcheol bites his lower lip as he tries to distract himself from the past memories. He glances at Jeonghan again for the upteenth time of the day, a familiar tinge surfacing in his heart, making it thump against his chest. It is almost as if.... Some part of emptiness in his being has been filled. Surging feelings surrounded Seungcheol, but they were all but negative. Perhaps... he has found something other than basketball and his friends to look forward to.

 

Perhaps he has found something he has been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAND THAT WRAPS UP CHAPTER 3 YAY~
> 
> I'm just gonna say here that I won't be updating in a while due to finals coming up in a few weeks but of course, I'll still be working on this. I thoroughly enjoyed changing the direction of the story and writing the characters, especially JiSolKwan, so worry not. I still plan on working with the story. For those who have been following this story, thank you so much for taking your time to read author-nim's mess and do keep following it! I really appreciate it~
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you for following the updates of High School Musical: Seventeen Edition. Saranghaeyo Carats~!


	4. Stick to the Status Quo (Can You? )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR TRES TWO UNO UNO TWO GUESS WHO'S BACK--
> 
> Welcome back to more AJU NICE randomness and OH. MY. GOD. (Handsoap: ur not supposed to say oh my gawd) THE NUMBER OF SUBSCRIBERS I GOT IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS AFTER I POSTED THE THIRD CHAPTER THANK YOU SO MUCH CARATS AND NON-CARATS AUTHOR-NIM LOVES YOU *blows kisses*
> 
> And this time I have come to the fourth song of HSM, 'Stick to the Status Quo'. Since this song is all about 'you confess your secrets but you gotta stay in your lane'-ish kind of thing, I was wondering how to relate it to my story change. And guess what? I've got the perfect solution! Just put 'Can You?' and voila, my thoughts flowed better-- OKAY FINE I'M NOT HILARIOUS GEEZ.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading~

A few weeks pass by since the day of Jeonghan's arrival to Pledis High School. The blonde finds himself immersed in the school's lessons, decathlon team's activities, hanging out with the guys of Pledis Class-Seventeen, especially his fellow vocal class members Joshua, Woozi, Seungkwan and Seokmin, and having a time of his life. Despite all that, Jeonghan feels that he enjoys Seungcheol's company the most. He would find himself watching the jocks' basketball practice with Joshua and Seungkwan during their free time, occasionally sitting together for lunch together and helping Seungcheol with his Math and Science homework. On the first day itself, Jeonghan finds out that he is sharing the same dorm with the twelve boys and shares a room with none other than the basketball captain himself!

However, Jeonghan was told by the three other jocks without Seungcheol's knowledge that for some reason, Seungcheol has never taken in any roommate ever since the day he entered high school and Jeonghan is the very first one. Mingyu says that he felt that something happened during Seungcheol's Pledis Middle School days that he simply refused to take in any roommate, even as time passed on. Wonwoo and Vernon also mention that they could sometimes hear Seungcheol humming some kind of song to himself everytime they walk past his room and it is always the same tune. Jeonghan found the information very intriguing, but he dare not question Seungcheol for the sake of personal space. The blonde could not help but feel curious so he tried staying awake to perhaps catch the tune and so far, he has not been successful.

On the other hand, with the auditions for the winter musical going on this afternoon, Jeonghan stops by to just stare at the poster on the bulletin board again, comtemplating whether to audition or not. If he were to audition, he still needed a partner to join him, in which he knows Seungkwan would not be happy if he borrows the awkward Joshua or even Vernon, Wonwoo would kill him with his stone cold glare if Mingyu is involved and Jun would definitely hunt practically anyone down if he ever catches wind of Minghao being dragged into something he is not used to doing. Seokmin and Soonyoung have already placed their names for the main roles, Dino and the Pledis Girlz are already involved with the dances, Woozi is already busy with the composition and judging of the auditions and Seungkwan himself is planning to audition for one of the sassy characters.

The blonde sighs, walking back to class. Deep down, he wishes to play the role of Juliet, not because he fits it but because he simply likes the original story and how tragic it is, especially from the female lead's point of view. According to Woozi, the modern version is even more tragic but with a hopeful ending and since it is a musical, there will be heart-wrenching songs to touching hopeful ones. As Jeonghan thinks about having Ren join him while he enters Pledis Class-Seventeen, he bumps into someone and falls on his butt. Once the blonde looks up to see who he bumped into, it is none other Seungcheol with his bag slinged over his shoulder and a basketball on his hand, having a surprised look on his face. The basketball captain holds out his free hand to the fallen boy.

"Sorry, Jeonghan-ah. Are you hurt?" Seungcheol apologizes. "I'm really sorry, it's always like this when the other guys bump into me." Jeonghan laughs a little as Seungcheol helps him up.

"Nah, it's alright Coups-ya" the blonde reassures, rubbing the sore spot on his butt. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking where I was going so it's my fault."

The two look at each other for a bit. Seungcheol chose to wear a pink blazer out of the many sets of uniforms Pledis has to offer. One of the things the blonde loves about the school is that you get to choose from different colours and patterns of uniforms to wear. Today is Wednesday and on Wednesdays everybody wears pink. Jeonghan himself picked out a silky baby pink ribbon to tie his hair to match his uniform. The few moments of silence felt pleasant until Seungcheol cleared his throat a little, leaning in a little to the blonde in front of him.

"You know, about that audition..." Seungcheol's voice trails off. Jeonghan stares at him, his curious eyes urging Seungcheol to go on.

"What about it, Coups-ya?"

"You felt like joining it right? Do you mind me being your partner?"

At this point, the blonde nearly drops the books he's holding as his eyes widen. He did not hear that wrong, right? Jeonghan gathers himself again, looking into Seungcheol's direction.

"I thought you said.... You don't do musicals? Did you change your mind?" Jeonghan asks. Seungcheol just stuffs his hands into his trouser pockets, shuffling his feet a little.

"Never did musicals, played basketball for as long as I can remember and the first time I stood on a stage was during that New Year's Eve duet." the basketball captain muses. He then shrugs, his lips curving up into the oh so attractive smile that Jeonghan swears it made his heart flutter. "But you know... I found that it's actually kinda fun so I'm willing to try a musical out."

Taken back by Seungcheol's answer, Jeonghan cannot help but smile back in return. He then pats Seungcheol's shoulder before giving it a little squeeze as he walks back to his desk. "Meet me at the theater at two, then." says the blonde, his ponytail swishing as he turns back to meet Seungcheol's gaze. "Woozi said he'll let us pick the song to sing!"

Seungcheol chuckles at Jeonghan's excitement, giving him a little nod as he walks out of the classroom for basketball practice. The blonde stares after him, hugging his books closer to his chest. Not thinking much about Seungcheol's sudden change of heart, Jeonghan proceeds to grab his bag and go and meet up with Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin for decathlon club activities.

 

======================================================================================================  
Waiting till two is an angonizingly slow process. But at last, the time came where Jeonghan waits at the doors of the theater with his brainiac teammates. When the other three hear about Seungcheol auditioning with Jeonghan, Joshua is pleasantly surprised, so is Seokmin, who smiles his gorgeous bright smile, obviously happy for his hyung. Seungkwan on the other hand, is curious.

"But why?" the sassy brunette wonders. "Seungcheol-hyung rarely participates in music-related things besides all the rapping he does with the jocks."

"I wonder that as well." Joshua agrees, waving to Seokmin and Soonyoung as they enter the theater first. "Seungcheol actually offering to partner with you is a whole new thing, Jeonghan." The blonde laughs a little as he looks around for any sign of the basketball captain.

"I actually thought of dragging Minki down with me," Jeonghan admitted. "But Coups just straight-up did it and I was so excited that I forgot to be concerned about if he's actually okay with it."

"I'm totally okay with it, no worries Jeonghan-ah."

The three immediately whip their heads towards the familiar voice and notice Seungcheol arriving with Vernon and the Meanie couple. Seungkwan instantaneously latches himself to Vernon while Joshua greets him with his cat-like smile and a mini heart. Jeonghan feels his cheeks going as pink as his uniform at one point when Seungcheol smiles at him again, reassuring him that auditioning together is perfectly fine, in which the blonde shyly nods. 

"Dammit. Coups' smiles always have this effect on me" Jeonghan thinks to himself, pushing open the theater doors to enter together with the others.

Inside the theater, the auditions are already on full swing. Students from almost every Pledis Class line up to wait for their turn to perform in front of the three of the school's honourable judges, among them is Woozi, the script-writer and composer of the musical. The short boy looks like a strawberry with his maroon-tinted strawberry blonde hair and his Wednesday pink uniform, making it easy for the Pledis Class-Seventeen gang to spot him. Beside the young genius composer is Amy Lee, widely known as the up and rising solo star Ailee, who is also three years Woozi's senior and his beloved significant other. The last judge is Professor Bumzu, Pledis Class-Seventeen's favourite music teacher and also a composer himself.

"Woah, Ailee-noona looks prettier up close." Jeonghan comments in awe. "Woozi-ya really is lucky to have such a sweet and beautiful noona as a girlfriend." Seungcheol chuckles at the sight. "You better believe it. Jihoon and Ailee-noona are literally a match made in 'Heaven'."

Mingyu and Vernon make cringy expressions at the song pun their captain just made, complaining in unison. "Ewww that's lame, Coups-hyung!" As if in agreement to the two, Wonwoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Amongst all the students present in the theater, Seokmin is seen helping Soonyoung warm up for their turn with one of his throat-warming techniques. Seungkwan goes down to join them, not before blowing kisses at his two boyfriends in which Joshua wishes him good luck and Vernon, a bright smile and thumbs up for their precious Boo. Not too far away from the judges table, at the theater's piano stands Jun, flexing his fingers as he warms them up.

"Jun's here too?" Jeonghan stares at Jun, taking a seat with Seungcheol in the front rows with the Meanie couple, Joshua and Vernon following after. "Isn't he part of the dance routine?"

"Ah, Junnie-ge is the pianist for this year's musical so I'm taking over his spot in the routine."

"Woah, Myungho-ah! Don't just randomly appear behind people like that." Mingyu turns around, eyeing Minghao, who just smiles cheekily at him as he takes a seat right behind Vernon.

As if Minghao's cute soft voice was amplified, Jun suddenly turns around smiling like an idiot, waving his arms madly as he shouts 'Baobei', audible even with the loud music playing in the background. Minghao's face burns a bright shade of red in embarrassment as he mutters something in Mandarin along with 'Stupid Junnie-ge'. The others chuckle softly, knowing fully well that Jun is openly affectionate to Minghao and wants the whole world to know that the cute b-boy is his and his alone. Getting a whack on the head by Woozi, Jun reluctantly returns to the piano, giving his blushing boyfriend a mini heart.

The audience stays silent as Seokmin and Soonyoung take the stage next. All of the roles have been taken save for the roles of Romeo and Juliet and a rival couple. Despite their goofy natures, the SoonSeok Talk duo are quite different on stage. Well, not so much for Seokmin who still keeps his charming gummy smile but Soonyoung is a special case. Off stage, he is the hilarious joker Kwon Soonyoung but once he steps onto the stage, he becomes the charismatic star of the show Hoshi. Woozi looks up at the two with a skeptical expression as he glances at the list of auditioners.

"So... You two are auditioning for Romeo and Juliet?" Woozi raises an eyebrow, his fingers tapping a rhythm on his table. An unsettling feeling sets into the short boy as Soonyoung's eyes squint to make his trademark '10:10'.

"Oh yeah, did we forget to tell you?" the blue-tinted blonde smiles innocently. "Just promise you won't smack us, Jihoon-ah~" Woozi furrows his brows, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Alright, what is it? I swear if--"

"Jihoonie, baby. Relax." the voice belonging to Woozi's lovely goddess soothes him. "Your stress level will go up if you don't." The little man takes a deep breath as he smiles a little at her, calming his nerves on fire set by a certain Kwon Hoshi down.

"Sorry, noona. These two are impossible sometimes, even more impossible when Seungkwan joins in." Woozi sighs, turning back to the two on stage. "Right, what's the issue? I hope it's not related to--"

"We... kind of changed our minds and decided to go for the rivals~" Seokmin grins. Woozi drops the piece of paper he was holding with a deadpan expression, immediately turning to Professor Bumzu, who nods in confimation at the last minute change.

"Hoshi was awfully persistant, Jihoon." the professor says. "So I did them a favor and changed the auditioning roles." The composer facepalms, sighing heavily as he turns back to the two, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kwon Soonyoung, I swear I'm going to kill you for being a real inconvenience to my list and pulling Seokmin into this," the composer growls out. "But since you went to Bumzu-hyung, I'll let it go this time. Don't get used to it. Now, hurry up and pick a song from the list and get off the stage before I make you." Soonyoung and Seokmin rejoice at the approval.

"Thanks, Jihoonie~ We'll make the most out of this!" the two cheer in unison before quickly picking a song to perform. The other boys of Pledis Class-Seventeen watch in anticipation, waiting for the performance to begin. Expectations for the two to get the roles are pretty much skyrocket high, so everyone just sits back and watch as the music starts.

 

===================================================================================================  
"I did NOT expect that at all," Woozi is practically wheezing from laughing too hard, after watching Seokmin and Soonyoung complete their show. "As per usual, Seokmin. Your song choices are unpredictable. Oh, and Soonyoung, I hate to admit it but that twerking move at the end was genius. But still.... I can't believe you guys decided to shake it down with 'My Ear's Candy'."

The audience's, especially Seungkwan's, loud applauses and hearty laughing at the SoonSeok Talk duo's reenection of the infamous song still can be heard throughout the whole theater. Even the other two judges watched the performance with utter amusement. Seungkwan is now crouching at the side, face red from laughing so much at his squad. Seokmin and Soonyoung at the other hand, look very pleased with themselves for creating the current atmosphere.

"It's a really refreshing sight to see." praises Ailee, after regaining herself. "And not to mention, really sexy and hilarious at the same time too! The song itself fits the roles of the rival couple as well~ This gets my vote."

"Yes, yes. We need some humorous elements to this tragedy musical in order to send the audience on a roller coaster ride of emotions." Professor Bumzu agrees. "I second this. What do you think, Jihoon?"

Woozi calms down from his high and stares at the two, who are anxiously staring back at him. He finally sighs and makes the final decision by holding up a placard with the word 'Pass' on it, causing Seokmin to scream one of his infamous high notes and Soonyoung to give another round of twerking as the two go down the stage together.

Woozi shakes his head as he looks back at his list, coming down to the last name with the partner column left empty. He then calls out the name. "Yoon Jeonghan and whoever his partner is! Please come up to the stage."

Jeonghan jumped a little in his seat as Woozi calls out his name. "Man, Woozi-ya has a big voice for a little man." the blonde thinks, shaking slightly as nervousness creeps up to him. A warm hand wraps around his, giving it a firm, but reassuring squeeze. Jeonghan stares at the hand, looking up. Seungcheol has already stood up, looking straight to the stage.

"Hey, Jeonghan-ah." the basketball captain glances back at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll be there... right beside you."

Jeonghan feels his heart flutter, all nervousness and fear leaving him. It is as if Seungcheol's words ripped them right out of his body. The blonde nods before walking down together with Seungcheol, going up the stage. Woozi looks up from his papers, nearly dropping them again as he meets eyes with the basketball captain, staring in utter disbelief.

"Seungcheol-hyung..." Woozi finally found his voice after a good five seconds. "Are you sure, though? I thought--" Seungcheol just gives a loopsided smile, shrugging his shoulders as he puts a finger to his lips. Despite the calmness in Seungcheol's being, Jeonghan feels something different as he looks at his dark orbs. Uneasiness? Silencing Woozi from saying something he was not supposed to say? The blonde does not understand. Seungcheol then goes over through the song list with Jeonghan, finally settling with 'Auditory Hallucinations', a song Jeonghan is very familiar with as he watched the drama. Seungcheol only remembers the tune, but decides to just try and match the rap.

Going over to Jun with the decided song, Jeonghan goes back to Seungcheol's side with a mic in hand. Seungcheol looks as calm as ever, making ocassional glances here and there. After calming down enough, Jeonghan give the signal to Jun to play. Long, slender fingers splay over the piano keys, Jun plays the song, the emotional tune kicking in right way and silencing the audience. Seungcheol moves the mic close to his lips, beginning to rap his part.

[Nae ane sumeun geotdeuri mariya  
Nal cham manhi byeonhage haetjanha  
Nal jamjae.ugo du son mokkgoseon  
Eodu.un bange gadwo nwatjanha  
Irheobeorin siganui jogakdeul  
Naega beorin sarangui ki.eokdeul  
Sakjedoego beoryeojin che  
Kkeobdegiman namatjanha]

In contrast to the singing voice apparently only Jeonghan has heard, Seungcheol's rapping voice is fierce and husky, flowing with emotion to match with the lyrics. Jeonghan's heart flutters once again, the lyrics piercing through his soul. The blonde has no time to fantasize over the basketball captain's voice as his turn comes to sing.

[Kipge muldeurin bamhaneureun  
Tteonaji mothan neo.ui moseubi  
Jamdeun nareul kkae.ugo naseo  
Dasi ibeul matchugo

Saranghae soksakideon  
Ne moksoriga neo.ui hyanggiga  
Mae.il kwitga.e deullyeo.onda  
Neon eodi itneunde]

Seungcheol feels the impact of the emotional lyrics crashing down on him as Jeonghan's soft, mellow voice sings them. That voice that he came to admire since the day he met the blonde, the voice he grew accustomed to listening, the voice that screams familiarity that Seungcheol once knew.

The two continued to on with the song, expressing the lyrics with their own colours, their own passion. Their expressions match naturally, with no hesitation and stiffness. Everything in the song perfectly expressed a person who suffers from auditory hallucinations of a beloved, lost in the vast field of delusions and longing to be loved once again. Moved to tears, the audience clap once the song ends with a one last soprano C on the piano.

Jeonghan let his hand gripping the mic slump down his side, impressed at the attention the song caught as he notices students peeking their heads at all four of the theater's doors. All the three judges are also busy dabbing away their tears. With a small sigh, the blonde turns to Seungcheol. Jeonghan's eyes widen as he stares at the basketball captain.

Seungcheol has dropped his mic, his head hung low and rooted to his spot. Droplets of what seem to be sweat drip down his chiseled jawline to the wooden floor of the stage. As Jeonghan steps closer to inspect, he hears ever-so-slight sniffling and a chocked sob. Biting his lower lip in concern for the basketball captain, he knows that those droplets are not what they seem to be...

They are tears. Tears of grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU GO. Fourth chapter done~ What do you think happened to Seungcheol in the past? What made uri leader-nim cry?
> 
> First things first, don't bother asking why I chose 'My Ear's Candy' for SoonSeok the answer is pretty much obvious-- As for 'Auditory Hallucinations', it's a hint to Seungcheol's backstory which will be explained in the next chapter. I haven't watched 'Kill Me Heal Me' yet but I ABSOLUTELY love 'Auditory Hallucinations' because I'm a sucker for emotional music and guess how I found out about that song? Yes, Jeon Wonwoo.
> 
> Again, thank you for following this fic and look forward to more updates~ Saranghae~


	5. When There Was Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WEEEEEEEELCOME BACK CARATS OR WHOEVER STUMBLED UPON THIS AND GOT INTERESTED
> 
> I'm back with the 5th chapter and our boys Seventeen having been progressing well so far in their Shining Diamonds Asia Tour BUT I'M SALTY THAT THEY DIDN'T COME TO MALAYSIA AND I CAN'T EVEN GO TO SINGAPORE TO GIVE THEM LOVE but it's okay the Singaporean Carats did that for me but then again I would LOVE to have a convo with the Chinaline at least once in my lifeu-
> 
> Anyway! This chapter contains feels and just feels because I simply cannot bring myself to write angst (fluff master alert!) and I hope you guys are ready to take it all in. This wouldn't be fun if I followed the original storyline, would it? Now, enough of author-nim and on to the story~

"Coups! Coups-ya! Where are you?!"

Jeonghan has been running around the campus for half and hour now, calling out for Seungcheol as he desperately looks around for any sight of the basketball captain. None of the phone calls he makes are reaching Seungcheol, no matter how many times the same number has been dialled. Even the jet black motorcycle Seungcheol rides to school is no longer parked on school grounds. Feeling exhausted from all the running and shouting, the blonde finally slumps down on a seat at the basketball court, catching his breath. Seungcheol practically ran out of the theater after the song they sang during the musical auditions ended but Jeonghan had lost sight of him quickly when he gave chase.

The memory of Seungcheol's tears are still etched in Jeonghan's mind, the sobs he heard were quiet but as clear as day. Running his fingers through his now sweaty bangs, Jeonghan furrows his brows, mixed feelings overwhelming him. Worry, because Seungcheol left without a word or even a simple glance at him. Concern, because he just wants to pull Seungcheol aside and comfort him if he sees him. But most of all, the blonde feels curiosity above all emotions, because of the look he saw Woozi give Seungcheol earlier before they started singing and the words the caused Seungcheol to shush him.

["Seungcheol-hyung... Are you sure, though? I thought--"]

"Woozi-ya sounded genuinely worried back there..." Jeonghan thinks back on the words. "No, even his expression wasn't so good when he saw Coups up there!" The blonde bites down on his lower lip, an unsettling feeling setting in him the more he thinks about Seungcheol. Taking his phone out from his pocket, he dials Damin's (Seungcheol's cousin whom author-nim made up) number, only for her to answer and tell him that she hasn't seen her cousin ever since he ran out of the theater. Jeonghan then once again calls Seungcheol's number, hoping that he would pick up but to no avail. Sighing heavily, Jeonghan makes up his mind to confront Seungcheol in their dorm room tonight.

Almost drifting back to his thoughts about the whole affair, Jeonghan's phone rings and vibrates, his ringtone Ailee's 'Mind Your Own Business' blasting away to snap him back to reality. Not bothering to read the caller ID, the blonde immediately swipes the 'answer' option, thinking Seungcheol finally decided to return his numerous calls.

"Coups-ya! Aish, why did you just lea--"

 

"U-Umm... It's me, Joshua." answers the voice on the other line. Jeonghan's face falls.

 

"Oh, it's you Jisoo-ah..." Jeonghan tries not to sound disappointed. However, Joshua seems to have caught on.

"Ah... I'm sorry!" Joshua apologizes, thinking that he had upset the blonde by bursting his bubble. "I know you suddenly took off from the stage to find Seungcheol. I take that you haven't found him yet."

 

"I didn't see his bike at the parking lot" the blonde answers, sighing softly. "Oh yeah, did everyone leave the theater already? My stuff..."

 

"Don't worry about that, Jeonghan. Jihoon already got them out for you." the American Hyung says. "Where are you now? We'll send Chan over to get you and then we'll walk back to the dorm together, yeah? Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo are doing their best to contact Seungcheol too so don't worry too much."

Deciding to ignore the affair for now, Jeonghan complies, telling Joshua his location. Not too long of a wait later, the blonde is greeted by a concerned Dino who questions his hyung if he's alright. Ruffling the youngest's hair, Jeonghan only smiles and nods, feeling thankful to Joshua for sending his 'baby' over to get him. Sometimes when the blonde's mood is down, Dino's presence seems to brighten him up, like a cute little brother he never had, even going as far to call him his baby like a proud mother much to Dino's dismay. Jeonghan turns to the maknae as they walk.

"Dino-ah, whose baby are you?" Jeonghan suddenly asks. Dino sighs exasperatedly, knowing fully well that he has to entertain his hyung, especially at a time like this.

"Jeonghan-hyung's baby..."  
=================================================================================================== Nightfall came at last, but there is still no sign of Seungcheol. He did not even come back for dinner, which resulted in Seokmin and Mingyu sharing his portion of food. Fresh from a warm bath, Jeonghan dries his hair on his bed as he stares at the empty bed beside him. Seungcheol would normally be laying on his bed, spinning his basketball or making up random rap lyrics, most of the time having dumb conversations, cracking lame jokes and even having silly rap battles. However this time, the entire room feels cold and quiet with only the blonde and his thoughts.

Jeonghan stares hard at Seungcheol's bed. The basketball captain still has not answered his calls nor read any of his messages on LINE, causing worry to rise once again. Hugging his knees to his chest as he leans against the headboard of his bed, Jeonghan stares at his phone's wallpaper of the selca he and Seungcheol took during the New Year's Eve party. Memories of that karaoke stage they sang together flooded Jeonghan's mind, making him smile and instantly bringing him back to their second duet, the auditions.

Jeonghan scrolls down his list of songs and taps 'Start of Something New', the song that he and Seungcheol sang. "And the song that brought us together." Jeonghan whispers to himself, putting his phone down on the nightstand that seperates the two beds. All he can think of is Seungcheol's beautifully rich singing voice singing the male singer's lyrics in the song. The blonde's heart skips a beat, a blush creeping up his face. Ever since he first encountered Seungcheol, Jeonghan could not stop thinking about the basketball captain and was afraid that they would really never again cross paths. Everything about Seungcheol was memorable from that day; his dark hair, gorgeous eyebrows that make him look exotic, beautiful dark eyes, pink full lips that speak words in that deep rich voice and smile that gorgeous smile, chiseled features that make him more like a model than a mere highschool student, pretty much everything about Seungcheol is beautiful. All of Jeonghan's hopes came true when he transferred to Pledis and stepped into Class Seventeen, where he and Seungcheol 'reunited'. And from there on, he has become best friends with the most wonderful jokesters, living a great school life and most importantly... he got closer to Seungcheol.

Just as Jeonghan is beginning to drift off to slumber, a message came in through LINE. Hoping that it is Seungcheol, Jeonghan immediately picks his phone up to check the message. What the blonde did not expect is the message being sent from the person who rarely catches up on online conversations, Woozi, mainly because he cannot and does not bother to keep up with the boys' everyday shenanigans. Tapping on the message out of curiosity, Jeonghan reads the message sent by the class producer.

{JihoonLee1122}  
[Jeonghan-hyung, I apologize for disturbing you but I feel that I really need to tell you about Seungcheol-hyung. But I'll tell you in person since it's easier to understand that way. Please meet me on the school's rooftop tomorrow after your decathlon club activities.]

Hands quivering in nervousness, as well as excitement to finally shed some light onto Seungcheol's strange behaviour, Jeonghan sends a quick reply to the message before putting his phone down again, flopping onto the bed. Tomorrow is the day he will once and for all find excuse to confront Seungcheol if he ever sees him. Without thinking further about the issue, Jeonghan flips off the lights before drifting back into slumber, exausted from the day's events.  
==================================================================================================== The next day, immediately after the decathlon club's discussions about the upcoming competition, Jeonghan went up to the rooftop to meet up with Woozi as planned. Sure enough, the boy is there, leaning against the fence as the soft breeze blows at his hair, like a character out of a manhwa. The blonde walks towards Woozi, tucking his fringe behind his ear to stop the wind from blowing hair on his face. Speaking about Seungcheol, none of the members have seen the basketball captain this morning or in class today. Jeonghan wonders if he's come to basketball practice today.

"Woozi-ya!" Jeonghan calls out to Woozi, waving at him. Woozi turns to the elder, standing up straight as he waits for him to come over. Woozi is wearing a yellow cardigan and a red string ribbon for his uniform fashion today, looking great as always. Jeonghan chose to wear a vest and bow ribbon of the same colour as well but yellow seems to embrace the shorter boy more.

"Ah, Jeonghan-hyung." Woozi waves back, giving the elder a slight smile. "Sorry for calling you up here so suddenly. But I really feel that you need to know. This isn't a secret or anything, even though the others have no idea about it... Just something that both Seungcheol-hyung and I chose not to say anything about." Jeonghan shoves his hands into his pockets, in all ears to listen to the story. Woozi stares out at the sky, reminiscing back to a good three years ago.

"Seungcheol-hyung and I were part of a group called 'Pledis Boyz' back in the middle school section, along with the five guys from Pledis Class-Nu'est." Woozi explains. "Before that happened, we were in a failed class-building project called 'Tempest' in which two of the students left the school and we never made it to stage. Only me, Seungcheol-hyung and another guy whom Seungcheol-hyung was very close to." Jeonghan finds himself swallowing at the mention of another guy he never heard of. Sure, he's Ren's distant cousin but that doesn't mean he knows everything. Sensing the blonde's eagerness to know more, Woozi continues.

"That guy..." the composer takes out an old photo of himself with Seungcheol and another boy from his cardigan pocket, pointing to a black-haired smiling boy with his arm slung around a younger Seungcheol's shoulder. "His name is Jang Doyoon, a really passionate singer as well as a superb musical actor." Woozi pauses for a bit, staring at the two boys in the portrait. "He was Seungcheol-hyung's boyfriend."

"Coups' boyfriend?" Jeonghan's eyes widen at the new information. Woozi nods, leaning back against the fence. "Yeah... Seungcheol-hyung never participated in musicals unlike Doyoon-hyung, who was a regular actor, but they got along so well together that no one was able to seperate them. Seungcheol-hyung really adored Doyoon-hyung to the point he would take Doyoon-hyung to late night dates, buy him a bunch of gifts or just normal everyday pampering. They used to be roommates in that very same dorm we live in before all the others came."

"Aww~ That's really sweet of Coups~ They really do look good together," Jeonghan admits, staring at the picture. "But wait, why are we addressing this Doyoon guy in past tense? Did something happen between him and Coups?" The composer closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. Woozi bites a little on his lower lip as he tries to form to right words.

"Doyoon-hyung, he..." Woozi pauses again, keeping away the photo. "There was one time Doyoon-hyung pestered me to help him compose a song he wrote lyrics to, so I helped and got the perfect final product. When I asked him what the song is for, Doyoon-hyung simply answered 'Seungcheol'. I never questioned him about the song again after that. A few days later... Doyoon-hyung collapsed clutching his chest during one of Seungcheol-hyung's basketball games. It was then revealed that Doyoon-hyung had a weak heart... He was asthmatic but he hid that from us, even Seungcheol-hyung knew nothing."

"A-Asthma...?" the blonde furrows his brows as he listens to the story. "How terrible was it? Don't tell me he--" The composer nods, his eyes having a sad look in them at the memory.

"Doyoon-hyung passed away due to pneumonia, a diasease where water fills up in your lungs to the point you can't even breathe anymore." Woozi says, fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan. "But during his last moments.... He called out to Seungcheol-hyung, whispered something to him and put something in his hand. That something was... the song he wrote, which Seungcheol-hyung hums every night in the dorm."

Jeonghan, at this point, feels his eyes getting wet, droplets flowing down his cheeks. Quickly, he wiped them away with his sleeve. "So what happened to Coups...?"

"Seungcheol-hyung was more than just devastated at Doyoon-hyung's passing." Woozi was holding back his own tears. "He didn't come to school for a while, left the dorm to return to his hometown for a month and shut himself out till he was ready to walk on without Doyoon-hyung by his side. When he did, he never entered the theater again and focused solely on basketball. When he returned to the dorm, he made it clear that he'll not take in any roommate. Once we reached high school, Seungcheol-hyung became the official basketball captain and named the team 'Pledis Boyz' in memory of Doyoon-hyung."

Woozi looks up at Jeonghan, breaking into a small smile. "Surprisingly, you are the first person Seungcheol-hyung took in as a roommate since Doyoon-hyung's passing. I was shocked when Seungcheol-hyung turned out to be your partner during the auditions. That song you guys settled for probably reminded him of how he felt about losing Doyoon-hyung."

Jeonghan cups his mouth to stop himself from sobbing at the heart-wrenching story, crying for Seungcheol, choking out a soft 'I had no idea'. Woozi steps forward to pull the elder into a comforting hug, patting his back.

"But I feel that you've made Seungcheol-hyung happier with your presence, Jeonghan-hyung." the composer says soothingly. "He smiles differently around you, just like he used to smile around Doyoon-hyung..."

"That's right. Though... I actually wanted to tell Jeonghan myself, Jihoon-ah."

Both Jeonghan and Woozi whip their heads towards the rooftop door in surprise, where the familair voice came from. It is none other than the basketball captain, Seungcheol himself, standing at the doorframe. Seungcheol's dark eyes meet Jeonghan's, causing the blonde unconsciously shy away a bit, hurriedly wiping away his tears. Woozi pulls away from Jeonghan, clearing his throat.

"Seungcheol-hyung--" Woozi speaks up after a moment's silence but Seungcheol holds up his hand to stop him, smiling reassuringly at him. The basketball captain then turns to Jeonghan, gesturing him to come over to him, which Jeonghan blinks dumbfoundedly but does so anyway. He turns back to Woozi, smiling sheepishly at him.

"I'm gonna take Jeonghan to go and see him, Jihoon." Seungcheol says, taking Jeonghan's hand. "And...thanks. I wouldn't have gone far without you around to scold me and push me around." The composer just laughs through his nose, waving Seungcheol and Jeonghan off. "Oh shut up, Hyung. You're hopeless sometimes, you know. Someone needs to keep track on you. Well, at least Jeonghan-hyung can take over."

Without another word, Seungcheol just grins and takes a blushing Jeonghan with him. Feeling relieved to see Seungcheol again, the blonde gives his hand a little squeeze. The basketball captain just keeps going until they reach the parking lot where his motorcycle is parked. He tosses Jeonghan a helmet before getting on the bike, gesturing him to go behind him and hold on tight. After the two have put their helmets on, Seungcheol rides out of the school grounds.  
==================================================================================================== A good twenty minutes later, Seungcheol and Jeonghan arrive at a place Jeonghan never knew of in the midst of Seoul's busy streets and noise, a beautiful and vibrant flower field where the only sounds that can be heard are leaves rustling and birds chirping. Jeonghan stares at the field in awe as he takes the helmet off. Seungcheol gets off his bike and walks towards a cherry blossom tree that stands in the middle of the field, holding onto a bouquet of sunflowers he picked up from the florist's earlier. The blonde snaps out of his daze, following Seungcheol to the tree.

The cherry blossom tree is still in full bloom, petals falling here and there. On the bark of the trunk, Jeonghan notices, is a carving of a name. Upon closer inspection, the name written vertically on the bark reads 'Jang Do Yoon', the name Jeonghan came to learn about and the name Seungcheol used to call during his Pledis Boyz days. Seungcheol stares at the carving, running his fingers on the jagged hangul.

"This where Doyoon and I used to spend our free time at." Seungcheol finally speaks, laying the sunflowers down. "It's more of a getaway place for us, you see. But now... Since Doyoon's final resting place is in Busan, I can't often go to the actual place to visit him, so here will have to do. I come here everyday just to say hi and tell him things that happen in school. Today's his second anniversary..." Jeonghan nods slowly as he listens to Seungcheol.

"This place is beautiful, Coups-ah." the blonde smiles a little. "If you don't mind... Can I 'speak' to Doyoon?" Seungcheol blinks at the request, nodding as he steps aside to let Jeonghan come over. "Sure, go on ahead." With a smile of thanks, Jeonghan faces the tree trunk, reaching out to touch the carved bark.

"Doyoon-ah, is it?" Jeonghan speaks quietly. "My name's Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan. I'm Coup-- No, Seungcheol's classmate and friend. I'm sorry to hear what happened to you... But I want Seungcheol to keep smiling. I'm sure you'd want that too, right? You're watching him from right above, right? Don't worry about him, though. He has Woozi-ya to keep him in check, he has lots of caring friends to do stupid things and hang around with. We'll take care of him in your place."

Just as Jeonghan finishes his last sentence, he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Gasping in surprise, Jeonghan slowly and gently holds onto the arms. "Coups--"

"You wanted to know about the song Doyoon wrote for me, right...?" Seungcheol asks, his cool minty breath cool against Jeonghan's ear. Jeonghan just nods, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the close contact. Spinning the blonde around to face him, Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jeonghan's waist, using to other to hold on his head gently. In that position, the basketball captain leans in to press his lips against the blonde's, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Frozen at his spot, Jeonghan feels his face heating up even more. He's being kissed...? By the ever so popular and absolutely gorgeous to a fault Choi Seungcheol?! What in Jisoos Christ did he do to deserve a God-sent gift like a kiss by Choi Seungcheol?! Seungcheol slowly pulls away, much to Jeonghan's disappointment. He wanted to feel those full pink lips more. Wait, the question now is why did Seungcheol even kiss him? As if Seungcheol knows what's up on the blonde's mind, he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal its contents.

"This is the song Doyoon handed to me during his last moments..." Seungcheol says, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from crying. "He told me this: "When I go... Find someone who shares my passion for music. Someone to sing this song and adore you. Someone whom you'd want to shout 'mansae' at when you win your games. Someone whom you can call 'pretty' in all aspects, inside and out."..."

Seungcheol's tears fell as he recalls his past lover's final words. He locks his eyes with Jeonghan's, holding onto his hand. "After Doyoon passed on, I couldn't bear to think about 'replacing' him, or so I thought..." The basketball captain takes hold of Jeonghan's other hand, clasping them together. "Then I met you, at the New Year's Eve party. You stood out in the crowd, like a being from the heavens, an angel. Before we both knew it, we sang together. My first time on stage was with you, Jeonghan. I regretted not standing with Doyoon when he was still around, so I took you up the stage by instinct. When you left that day, I felt like I wanted to know you more but who knew you'd suddenly appear in Pledis, in the same class as I am? You had no idea how glad I was to see you."

"I got to know you more as the days and weeks pass. It's been two months already... I found myself inspired to do musicals again, thanks to you. That's why I decided to be your partner." the basketball captain continues. "During the auditions, when we sang that song, I just suddenly remembered Doyoon and my feelings got complicated. That's why I ran off that day, to clear my thoughts at my dad's dorm and come to a decision." Seungcheol takes a deep breath, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Jeonghan's ear. "Yoon Jeonghan, will you be my partner for real and... be my boyfriend?"

Dark clouds rumble as they float around in the sky, a strong gust of wind blows against the two boys, tugging at the red ribbon that keeps Jeonghan's long hair in its ponytail until it comes off, the blonde locks falling gracefully on his shoulders. There are tears in Jeonghan's eyes, tears of genuine happiness. Without hesitation, Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol's blazer, pulling him down for heartfelt kiss, his tears streaming down his cheeks. Taking the action as a 'yes', Seungcheol gladly kisses back, cupping the blonde's smooth tear-stained cheeks. The weather cries along with them, rain pouring down onto the field, drenching the newly-formed couple as if to congratulate them. No matter how dark the day is, the field remains as vibrant as it is, radiating colour in every direction.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan finally break their kiss after a good while, dripping wet from head to toe. But the smiles on each other's faces, their intertwined hands and their gazes of pure affection say it all. 

When there's me and you, nothing will stand in our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO I WROTE SOME FEELS AND HOOKED JEONGCHEOL UP AND I HAVE THREE MORE CHAPTERS TILL I END THIS HSM. Is anyone up for HSM 2 and HSM 3 of this?
> 
> Also, I will be working on an Seventeen x OCs fic soon which will be some everyday shenanigans in Pledis Entertainment with THIRTEEN original characters who will be eventually paired with each and everyone of our sebongies. Interested?
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about the suggestions~ Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Bot to The Top (To the Top Indeed!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN READERS AND HELLOOOOO CHAPTER 6~~~
> 
> Okay, so that leave two more chapters till this HSM ends. Yes, I'll definitely start on HSM 2 and 3 but I have decided to first launch my second idea, the Seventeen x OCs one. Don't worry, stories and more stories will eventually come and I hope everyone will enjoy. Also, I apologize for the terribly long wait because my university assignments are piling up and I keep dozing off after I get back home.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, let's get straight on to chapter 6~~

Seungcheol and Jeonghan, struggling to walk due to Seungcheol's bike giving up on him halfway, arrive back to Pledis Class-Seventeen's dorm drenched from head to toe from the pouring rain, but happy and content with each other's company. Before they could even enter the dorm, the eleven other boys pour out of the place to greet the two in raincoats with umbrellas, warm towels and two warm flasks of chicken soup that Mingyu made, leading the eldest two to the little cafe below their dorm to warm up and dry themselves, which the both of them are grateful for. Woozi has his hands crossed on his chest as he watches the boys fuss over their hyungs.

"I can't believe you, Seungcheol-hyung." the short boy sighs. "You normally come back in half an hour after visiting that place. What took you and Jeonghan-hyung so long, huh?"

"Jeonghan...." the basketball captain speaks, wrapping the towel close to himself. "Is now-- OW! Mingyu-ah! Easy on the hair!"

"Officially yours?" Mingyu grins, drying Seungcheol's raven hair a little more gently. "We've been waiting for that to happen since day one, hyung. And Jihoon-hyung told us about everything about your theater phobia and dorm roommate thing so yeah... Sorry to hear about your past, though."

"Yeah..." Wonwoo speaks up, opening a flask of soup for Seungcheol. "But it's good you got together with Jeonghan-hyung, though. Have some soup, it's fresh from the pot. Mingyu tried this new recipe and it's great."

"It's really touching that you both confessed and all." Joshua says, carefully drying Jeonghan's blonde locks with another plush towel with Seungkwan. "But geez! It's worrisome that you two are out late, especially in this kind of strong weather. You could get sick, you know!" Jeonghan only chuckles in amusement, taking a sip of soup from the flask.

"You worry too much, Father Hong." the blonde smiles as he teasingly uses one of Joshua's many church-related nicknames, in which the latter doesn't mind, sighing in content at the delightful taste of the soup. "And this is more than just great! You should cook more often instead of the school cafeteria sometimes sending half-cooked food to us, Mingyu. Seriously!"

The whole group laughs and agrees on that. After a few more minutes of chatting and a short karaoke session conducted by BooSoonSeok in the cafe, the boys take their slightly dry but still wet hyungs back to the dorm to get comfortable, take a warm bath, change into dry comfortable PJs and hit the sheets.

==========================================================================

After a round of cards and chatting, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan relax on Seungcheol's bed together with the latter leaning against the basketball captain's chest. In each other's arms, both boys find comfort and warmth as the rain continues to pour outside. Running his fingers down Jeonghan's now dry and smooth hair, Seungcheol nuzzles it, causing Jeonghan to giggle softly and smile.

"Yah, Cheol-ah. You like my hair that much?" Jeonghan strokes Seungcheol's free hand gently. Seungcheol just continues his ministrations as a grin made its way to his plump lips.

"Ever since the day we met, Jeonghan. I've always wanted to touch and feel it." the basketball captain sighs almost dreamily, lifting up some of the silky locks before planting a soft kiss on them. "Your hair is absolutely gorgeous, baby. Not only that, though. Every single part of you is adorable, inside and out. Even when you're plotting evil schemes to prank anyone or making sarcastic remarks in class."

"You're a real sweet talker, aren't you?" Jeonghan chuckles as Seungcheol starts peppering his face with kisses. The blonde turns around to cup his friend turned lover's cheeks, gently running his fingers down the chiseled jawline. "If I'm absolutely gorgeous, then you're drop-dead beautiful. Geez, your smile does all kinds of things to me, y'know! Pulling at my heartstrings and making me a real mess inside, Cheol. It's a crime to look at me with those pretty eyes!"

"Well aren't you a sweet talker too?" Seungcheol laughs as he wraps his arms around Jeonghan's shoulders. "If looking at you is a crime, I would have been in jail a long time ago, Gorgeous."

The two relax in each other's warmth quietly as they stare at one another. Jeonghan purses his lips a little, thinking back on Seungcheol's confession earlier at the flower field and the song that was once in Doyoon's possession. The blonde's heart still swells with happiness at the unforgettable moment, but he cannot help but feel unsure about singing the song together with Seungcheol as the lyrics were written with such passion and undying love. Doyoon had poured his heart into each and every word until the very end for Seungcheol and trusted him to find a significant other who loves Seungcheol the way he used to love Doyoon. And out of all people, Seungcheol chose him, Yoon Jeonghan, whom he only met minutes before New Year.

"Are you sure you want me to sing the song with you...?" Jeonghan asks softly. "It's beautiful and touching and... It's a precious gift from Doyoon to you. Are you sure I can pull it off?" Seungcheol just smiles and brings out the song from his drawer.

"Only one way to find out, Hannie. Wanna try it out?"

Jeonghan stares at the song in Seungcheol's hands. Hesitating a little, the blonde agrees to Seungcheol's suggestion, making himself comfortable on his lap. The basketball captain brings the lyrics over for Jeonghan to see, starting to hum the tune produced by the ever so talented Lee Jihoon, the melody that he has been humming for years since that fateful day.

[do nopi, nara, daeul su omneun haneure byoreul ttara]

There it is again, the voice that contrasts with Seungcheol's usual husky tone when he speaks and raps. The velvetly smooth and rich voice, while still deep, sings the first line of the song. Jeonghan immediately falls in love with it again just as he did on the New Year's Eve party. Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan, giving him a smile of encouragement as he urges him to sing. Jeonghan smiles back, finally convinced that Seungcheol really wants him to be his and only his. Despite not knowing the tune to the song, the blonde feels the melody naturally coming to him, just like the first time he and Seungcheol sang together under the starry sky of New Year's Eve.

[onjen ganeun, daeul su itjyo]

Seungcheol's heart flutters, blooming with affection and love. There is something different about Jeonghan's voice that sparked that feeling that made the basketball captain fall hopelessly in love with the beautiful boy unlike all the times he had heard him sing during music classes or even during the auditions the day before. The unique flow to Jeonghan's voice... Where did it come from? Suddenly, realization hit him. Of course, where else could it be besides the New Year's Eve party, where the angel first descended upon him. Seungcheol snaps out of his thoughts, turning back to the blonde in front of him. Exchanging smiles with each other, the two continue.

[se sangeun ihe mothedo, maeumi hyang haneun goseuro gayo  
sesangi uri sai reul, gareuryo hedo, oh~]

Seungcheol and Jeonghan grow more and more immersed with each other's voices, and they both know it. Lyrics full of meaning are exchanged, gazes of pure affection are shared and peace, relaxation and comfort overcome their bodies and minds alike. As the two are about to sing the next line together, a loud thud and shouts sounded from what seems to be the door of their shared room. Seungcheol looks up from the lyrics first, stunned to witness the sight before him. Jeonghan blinks a few times as he follows suit, tilting his head to the side.

At the door frame of the room lay eleven of the other boys piled up on top of each other, struggling to untangle themselves from the mess of arms and legs, especially the tallest three, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jun. Being the smallest one of the bunch, Woozi easily wriggles out of the mess, standing in front of the groaning boys. He folds his arms as he sighs, making eye contact with the eldest two.

"Since I told everyone about the thing," Woozi's hands slip out from the long sleeves of his oversized sweater to brush away the dust from it. "They all decided to stop here and listen, me included." The composer smiles genuinely at Seungcheol, nodding sincerely at him. "You haven't lost your touch at all, Seungcheol-hyung. I knew that smooth singing voice of yours would come back some day. But it definitely needs some work on the higher notes, it sounded a little off."

"Oh, shut up Jihoon-ah." Seungcheol laughs, a little embarrassed that the rest of the boys aside from Jeonghan and Woozi have heard his singing voice. "But you know what? It feels great to be able to sing so freely again after all that happened in the past-- OOF! Hansol, you're gonna squish Jeonghan if you hug any harder! And Wonwoo, get Mingyu off me before he pulls the nasty."

"But hyuuuuuuung~" Mingyu whines as he gets pulled away by his emo boyfriend. "Your voice sounds great, y'know! Sing us all lullabys from now on, c'mon! Kwan's singing gets louder and louder each line--"

"EXCUSE ME? My lullabys are the BEST QUALITY!" Seungkwan glares offendedly at the tallest, turning away to sulk. From the looks of Dino and Woozi's faces, they beg to differ. Vernon immediately detatches himself from Seungcheol and Jeonghan to comfort his Boo, followed by Joshua to assure him that they still want him to sing them to sleep. Woozi clears his throat, turning his attention back to the eldest two.

"I wanted to tell both of you this, Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung." Woozi fishes out a piece of paper from his pants pocket, showing it to the two. Jeonghan leans forward to take a closer look at it, reading its content.

"To Choi Seungcheol-sshi and Yoon Jeonghan-sshi," the blonde reads out loud, capturing everyone's attention. "As the judges of the auditions were very satisfied with your performance, both of you are required to have callback auditions for the roles of Romeo and Juliet this Friday at 4:00PM. Do be punctual-- Wait, CALLBACK AUDITIONS?!"

"Apparently, you guys got competition." Woozi says. "The most popular couple from Pledis Class-Nu'est, Jonghyun-hyung and Minki-hyung signed up last minute and Bumzu-hyung just let them without informing me. Well, not like it wasn't the first time that happened."

"Woah, hold on. MINKI?!" Jeonghan sighs, slumping back onto Seungcheol's chest. "Gosh, that's new. He's on a whole new level of visuals and singing I--" A finger shushes the blonde, stopping him from speaking anymore.

"Not another word, babe." Seungcheol says. "You're gorgeous, beautiful and heavenly and your voice is music to everyone's ears so both of us are gonna put up a great show and get the roles, you understand me? Ren and JR are experienced musical actors since they did musicals back in middle school but even us, an inexperienced basketball-obsessed dude and brainiac, can be as good as them. You sang Doyoon's song well, Jeonghan. I'm sure he's proud of you"

"You really think so...?" Jeonghan asks. He then laughs a little, his pretty lips forming a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Cheol. I got a carried away, almost. The show must go on, after all."

The other boys nod in agreement at Seungcheol's words, crowding closer to the bed to give Jeonghan big teddy bear hugs, causing the blonde to giggle as he hugs them back. Joshua smiles warmly with his usual cat-like smile, Jun grins cutely and fist bumps the older, Soonyoung does a little cheer dance as he does his 10:10 eyes, Wonwoo gives a smile of encouragement as his nose crinkles up in the most adorable way, Woozi gives little pats on Jeonghan's shoulders, his dimples showing as he grins, Seokmin's beautiful gummy smile brightens up the room, Mingyu's overwhelming height makes Jeonghan feel protected, Minghao's whispering soft words of admiration in his cute voice into his ear, Seungkwan hugs Jeonghan around his waist like how he would hug his own beloved mother back in Jeju, Vernon's meme-worthy faces cracking him up and his baby Dino's adorable MJ dance moves cheering him up.

Jeonghan's heart warms up at the younger boys around him, making him feel like they are his second family, his eleven children. The blonde turns to the man who chose him to be the mother of these children and smiles. The one whom these children have come to admire as their father grins back affectionately, swooping down for a quick peck on the lips. This is when Jeonghan knows that whatever happens, Seungcheol and Pledis Class-Seventeen has got his back and he has theirs.

"Oh yeah." Seokmin suddenly speaks up. "Don't we have a decathlon trial tournament like, day after tomorrow? Against that team from that school?" Joshua's face drops, slapping his own cheeks. Seungkwan immediately stands up, nearly hitting Vernon on the face with his head. "ARE YOU KIMBAP KIDDING ME?! And we're up against a bunch of shocking liars and cheats we LOST to last year!"

"Oh, goodness gracious." Joshua is practically trying not to panic. "I AM aware that we have trials day after next but how in the world did I forget that those unholy and incompetant idiots are our opponents? I don't want us to lose in shame again!"

 

Jeonghan, noticing the distress of his decathlon teammates, stood up from the bed. The blonde gives Joshua's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, you guys." A small devilish smirk creeps up to the angel's face. "They may cause your loss last year, but trust me. We'll overthrow them with all the tactics we got." Regaining his usual sweet smile, Jeonghan turns to the other boys.

 

"Come and watch the decathlon trials tomorrow, the rest of you, especially Cheol." Jeonghan requests. "You'll all see exactly how beautifully our brains connect."

Without hesitation, the boys all agree.

================================================================================

As requested, Seungcheol led the boys down to the decathlon tournament hall to watch the trial match that will determine whether the Pledis decathlon team will be able to battle on their own grounds for the finals. The trials is split into numerous sections, Seokmin in the Art section, Seungkwan in the Music section, Joshua in the Social Science section and lastly Jeonghan in the most difficult of academic decathlon subjects, the Mathematics section. As of now, Seokmin has successfully won his section along with Joshua and two other members, resulting a score of 4-5 with the opponent leading and Pledis steadily catching up.

"Art was fine." Woozi comments as he watches Hoshi swoon over Seokmin. "But Social Science is never my favourite subject, let alone compete on a decathlon level."

"Hah, tell me about it." Seungcheol snorts. "Even with Jeonghan tutoring me in Math, I'll never understand that shit. But he's crazy fast with all those mumble jumble of numbers, alphabets and weird symbols, I tell you."

"Gotta admit though, Josh and Kwannie look pretty damn attractive when they concentrate on that mad level of subjects." Vernon muses, his brows furrowing as he moves his attention from Joshua to Seungkwan to cheer him on. "Look at Kwannie, he's got most of the questions right so far."

 

The examiner at the Music section flips through his question placards, reading out the last question. "Right, last question! What was George M. Cohan’s MOST popular war-time song?"

A buzzer playing Son Dam-Bi's 'Queen' plays throughout the section for the upteenth time for the past forty-five minutes. The examiner turns to Seungkwan. "Boo Seungkwan-sshi?"

"The answer is 'Over There', a 1917 hit song that entered World War I!" Seungkwan answers confidently. A 'ting' sound followed by the answer on the screen, which the sassy boy got right.

"The winner of the Decathlon Music section, Boo Seungkwan-sshi from Pledis High!"

Posing triumphantly at his stand, Seungkwan shouts in joy as the audience and Vernon chant his name. "EOMMA!! YOUR SON HAS WON! HAH TAKE THAT BITCH YOU CAN NEVER ANSWER AND WIN AS FABULOUSLY AS I DID!" Well, taunting the opponent he despises after he wins is totally a Boo Seungkwan thing.

The score is now 5-5 with Seungkwan's victory, resulting in a nerve-wrecking tie. All eyes are now on the last section of the trials, the Decathlon Mathematics section, now at its bonus question where even the examiner knows nothing of the answer. The opponent is now sweating bullets as the skull-pummeling question is near impossible to answer, but Jeonghan on the other hand remains calm even as his fingers sweat and tremble as they hold his calculator, tapping away as the fingers on his right hand write down the answer to the equation. Dropping his pencil, the blonde taps his buzzer before his poor opponent can.

"The answer to the second equation is 16 over pi."

The hall goes silent, the answer shocking the decathlon Math judges who immediately set to work on their calculators. Jeonghan flexes his fingers as the audience stare at him, in hopes that his answer is correct. Seungcheol tries to relax in his seat. How can Jeonghan look so confident while everyone else is practically worrying over the score. If his answer is proven wrong, the point will automactically go to the opposing team! The basketball captain shakes the negative thoughts off. No, he must have faith in Jeonghan just as Joshua, Seokmin and Seungkwan do. He must be just as confident that Jeonghan will make Pledis proud and have the team proceed to the final tournament. Turning to the younger boys, Seungcheol gives them a thumbs up, assuring them that Jeonghan will definitely win. The boys nod at their eldest hyung, quietly cheering Jeonghan on.

Three angonizing minutes later, the judges finally stop tapping on their calculators, revealing the answer through the big screen. The sound of a familiar 'ting' sounds throughout the silent hall and there it is. The answer is, indeed, 16 over pi.

"The winner of the Decathlon Mathematics section, Yoon Jeonghan-sshi from Pledis High!"

"The final score is 6-5 with Yoon Jeonghan-sshi's win. Pledis High School will proceed to the final tournament."

Cheers and claps erupt from the audience, the loudest being from the boys of Pledis Class-Seventeen. Jeonghan sighs in relief, finally breaking into a wide grin as notices Seokmin and Seungkwan charging over to him, spreading his arms wide to pull them into a group hug. Even the usually calm and soft-spoken Joshua is shouting in happiness, joining into the hug. The four look up at the audience to see nine rowdy loud boys making their way down to the railing closest to them, waving and congratulating the decathlon team, telling them they worked hard. Seungcheol looks the proudest of them all, smiling so brightly he could rival Seokmin.

 

"You did it, Hannie! Oh my God, I'm so proud of you, Beautiful! Come here so I can give you your victory kiss, baby."

Blushing at the praise and the mention of getting a victory kiss, Jeonghan happily complies. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world with the most supportive friends and the most caring and affectionate boyfriend he could ever have.

"Yep, I'm definitely on the top." the blonde muses to himself, throwing himself into Seungcheol's awaiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6TH CHAPTER DONE! Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Meanwhile, I'm already starting on the OC handbook for the SVT x OC story. That's all from me and have a nice day~ Stay tuned for more!


End file.
